The present invention relates generally to a tub spout assembly that is supported within the overflow opening in the sidewall of a bathtub.
Conventional bathtubs often include a tub spout assembly having a water delivery spout that protrudes significantly outwardly from a sidewall. A diverter assembly including a lift rod is often supported by the delivery spout for diverting water between an outlet of the delivery spout and a showerhead. Such bathtubs also often have an overflow opening within the sidewall to provide fluid communication with a drain should water reach a certain level within the bathtub.
It is desired to provide a tub spout assembly including a delivery spout with an aesthetically pleasing appearance and, more particularly, with a limited profile extending outwardly from a bathtub sidewall and covering an overflow opening within the bathtub sidewall. In addition, it is desired to provide a tub spout assembly including a diverter assembly combined with a delivery spout and an overflow inlet.
According to an illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, a tub spout assembly includes an overflow body defining an overflow passageway, and an inlet tube supported by the overflow body and defining an inlet passageway. A spout is fluidly coupled to the inlet tube, and a spout cover receives the spout and includes an inner wall defining at least one opening. The at least one opening is in fluid communication with the overflow passageway and the inlet passageway, wherein the overflow passageway surrounds the inlet passageway within the overflow body.
According to a further illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, a tub spout assembly includes an overflow body defining an overflow passageway, an inlet tube supported by the overflow body and defining an inlet passageway, and a spout fluidly coupled to the inlet tube. A spout cover receives the spout and includes an inner wall defining an opening in fluid communication with the inlet passageway. A diverter assembly is supported by the spout and is configured to selectively open and close fluid communication between the inlet passageway to the spout outlet.
According to another illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, a tub spout assembly configured for mounting on a sidewall of a bathtub includes an overflow body defining an overflow passageway, the overflow body comprising an overflow mounting flange configured to be supported on an outer surface of the sidewall of the bathtub, and an inlet tube supported by the overflow body and defining an inlet passageway. A spout is fluidly coupled to the inlet tube and includes a spout outlet. A spout cover receives the spout and includes an inner wall defining at least one opening in fluid communication with the overflow passageway and the inlet passageway. A clamp flange supports the spout cover and is configured to be supported on an inner surface of the sidewall of the bathtub. The overflow mounting flange and the clamp flange cooperate to mount the tub spout assembly on the sidewall of the bathtub.
Additional features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of the illustrative embodiment exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.